Miraculous: The Wolf's Origins
by Account Moving
Summary: Ryuuto was just a normal teen, trying to live a normal life. But that's impossible when you're father dies from an incurable sickness, your mom disappears, and you're stuck with a grandfather that believes in magic. He finds himself Akumatized by Hawkmoth, and his life falls into a downward spiral from there on. What the hell is a Miraculous anyways? (Ryu's Pairing Undecided)
1. The Rise and Fall of Karma

Miraculous: The Wolf's Origins

Chapter 1: Karma's Rise and Fall, Okami's Beginning.

 _Note: This story takes place after the "Antibug" episode, but before "Volpina". Updates are once a week usually unless I'm busy._

(Ryuuto's POV)

Ugh, I hate my life.

I'm not being a pessimist or something, it's just my life isn't going so well...

My dad is dead, my mom is missing, and I'm stuck with my weird grandpa. It's not even a insult, it's the truth. He keeps muttering things about "magic" and other things that should get him placed in a mental hospital.

We used to live in Japan, but we're currently flying to Paris in a luxury jet. Yeah, my family is a rich one. I don't like it, really, but I'm thankful for what I have.

My grandfather, William Shock, looked at me smiling broadly. "Ready for a new start grandson? A new school, a new life, new friends!" He said optimistically.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say gramps." I mumbled. William frowned slightly, which didn't look good on him.

My grandfather didn't look a day over 40, but he is actually 86. He had my white and red hair, which I inheirited from him, and was wearing a blue business suit with a black tie. He also carried a red and black chest with him, at all times. Apparently I was to inherit it one day. "Now grandson," he started. ' _Here it comes…'_ I thought, sighing. "You need to understand that this is what your father wanted. You do remember his dying words, right?" I winced.

My father's death was still a sensitive topic for me. He was only 30, but he still died from a unknown disease. My grandfather and mother tried to heal them as much as they could, but the disease kept coming back every day, torturing my father. In his final breaths, he wished for me to stay safe and told me that my future lies in the City of Love. It only took a day for me to realize he meant Paris. And so here we are…

"Sorry grandpa, it's just… mom's disappearance is bothering me still…" I sighed. William ruffled my hair, smiling again.

"We'll find her one day, brat." He said, making me laugh. "The jet should be landing in a hour or two, so take a nap, alright?" I nodded, closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me.

When I reawoke, I looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower. "It's really here… In front of me…" I shook my grandfather, who also slept apparently, until he woke. "Grandpa, we're here!" William rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well I'll be… We're really here in Paris…" William stood up grinning. "Come on Ryuuto, these old bones need some excersise after that long trip! And you mister, need to get to your school." He ran out the jet, which landed in our Paris home-away-from-home. My friend and personal assistant, Jack Smith, walked out of the flight deck.

Jack had black hair, golden eyes, and a suit like my grandfather's. Everyone in my family or allied with my family was super formal. I don't even know how I'm the only one able to get away with wearing casual clothes.

"So, James, ready for school?" He asked, causing me to look at him with fake anger.

"Jack, don't call me that. My name is Ryuuto, remember?" Jack roared in laughter at that.

"I know, I know. Just messing with ya. Now come on, school is a serious thing."He walked out of the jet and walked me to the new school I was supposed to be enrolled in. "Now, Ryuuto, you need to make friends for once, ok?" I nodded, arguing with Jack was futile anyways. "See you, little brother." He winked, walking away. I rolled my eyes and walked inside the school, headed straight for the principal's office.

I knocked on the door, waiting until a slightly gruff voice said, "Come in."

I walked in and saw a stout man with amber eyes. He has large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He was also bald on the top of his head. He looked silly, but his eyes were serious yet kind. "Ah, so you must be the new student. My name is Mr. Damocles, the principal here." I nodded at that, shaking his outstreched hand. "You seem to have two names registered. Do you want to be called Ryutensei or James?"

I instantly replied, "Ryutensei please. It's a special name in my family." Mr. Damocles nodded. He handed me my schedule card, motioning me to leave. I bowed and left the office, putting the schedule in my backpack.

(Elsewhere...)

William walked into a room where a old man was sitting with a green turtle like creature. "Wang Fu? It's me, William." Wang looked up, seeing his old friend.

"William, how are you old friend?" Wang asked.

William sighed. "I'm fine, but my grandson Ryuuto… he isn't." Wang Fu raised a eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His emotions… are dark. He was never the same since Kaguya's disappearance." Wang Fu didn't like that very much.

"That isn't a good thing here in Paris. There is a villain here in Paris named Hawk Moth. He transforms those with negative emotions into supervillains." William looked at the chest he held and at the box in the corner of the room.

"Should we give him a Miraculous when he feels better?" Fu nodded, as did the floating turtle kwami.

"Good idea, William. Besides, the superheroes here might need the extra help." The kwami, Wayzz, said. William nodded.

(Back at the School, Ryuuto's POV)

I managed to befriend a blue haired girl named Marinette and a blonde guy named Adrien. They seemed nice enough, really. I also learned of Paris's superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir.

'Those superheroes might be good, but it would be better if they had another ally.' I mused. 'Like… mom and dad…' I teared up a bit at that.

"Oh look, the new kid's crying already." I heard, looking to the side and seeing a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. I growled.

"I am not any kid, I am Ryutensei James Shock." I said, walking up to her face.

"Oh, so you're the son of those weirdos who miraculously were wiped off the face of the Earth. You poor soul." She laughed mockingly. "I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor. Now please go back to where you came from."

I growled furiously and stormed out of the classroom.

(Hawk Moth's Lair)

Hawk Moth, the supervillain that has been terrorizing Paris hummed, looking out his giant window. He wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a moth shaped brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over most of his face and neck, he wore a silver mask. He also had a dark indigo cane he held in his hands.

"Hm… A sad teen, who lost his family, angered by the unfairness of life. What a perfect person to Akumatize." He grabbed one of the butterflies near him and corrupted it with magic, sending it out the window. "Go my evil Akuma, and corrupt his soul!"

(With Ryuuto, No One's POV)

Ryuuto growled, pulling out his mother's dagger. She gave it to him for self defense a long time ago, but he just used it as a way of remembering her. Out of the corner of Ryuuto's eye, Ryuuto saw a black butterfly. An Akuma, he believed they called it. He sliced at it, but it fused with the silver dagger, turning it purple.

"Karma, I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the powers you need to make people pay for their sins, and reward them for their good deeds. I just need a little payback. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous." Hawk Moth said.

"And why should I help you? You're supposed to be a villain!" Ryuuto grunted, closing his eyes in pain.

"The true villain is that woman who insulted your family. Would I insult the dead? Never." Ryuuto smiled darkly.

"Fine, Hawk Moth. Bring it on." Ryuuto let the dark magic wipe over his body, standing up. "Chloe will be my first victim to judge." He laughed, summoning green vines around his arms and shooting them at buildings, swinging away. Karma saw Chloe walking out of the school and landed in front of them, grinning evilly.

"I am Karma, the Judge of Humanity! You, Chloe Bourgeois, will be my first of many to be judged by my might." He motioned his hand towards her and pulled out a dark green soul from their chest, studying it before shoving it back into Chloe. "You are cruel, and your soul is sickeningly dark! I find you guilty!" Karma slammed his hands on the floor and ice shot out of the ground, encasing her. "You will be trapped until your soul is pure!" People screamed, running as they saw what I did.

"Foolish humans…" Karma raised his right hand up into the air. "No one can escape judgement!" He shot many green and purple blasts into the air, causing most, if not all, people to be encased in ice, surrounded by fire, or trapped in wooden domes. Those who were left were given rewards of their hearts choice. "I am a fair judge, and a better hero than Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Karma." The new supervillain turned around to see the so called "Heroes" of Paris.

"Ah, Ladybug and Cat Noir have decided to grace me with their presence. I am honored." Karma bowed formally. "It is a honor of meeting such pure souls. You two are kind beyond measure. It is a shame I have to fight you two, but as any respectable judge, I have to be honest. I promised Hawk Moth your Miraculous, and I aim to please." He pulled out his knife, and sliced the air, shooting purple streaks of energy at Ladybug.

"Watch out m'lady!" Cat Noir jumped towards Ladybug and knocked her down causing the attack to hit and destroy a building wall. Karma growled in fustration.

"This will be over soon and painlessly if you stop resisting!" He sighed, stomping his foot on the ground and causing wooden zombie-like warriors to rush at the Miraculous Duo. Cat Noir extended his pole and hit all the warriors, knocking them back and breaking them.

Karma frowned, he didn't want to actually hurt the duo, they were still human beings and had the purest hearts he had seen in a long time. "Fine. You want to do this the hard way? So be it." Karma killed his emotions, rushing at the duo with his knife, extending it's length using some corrupted dark blue magic. Ladybug blocked the knife with her yo-yo, seeing the knife's glow.

"Cat Noir! The knife!" She called out. Cat Noir nodded.

"I'm paws-itively thrilled. This was the easiest Akuma find ever!" Cat Noir stuck his hand in the air, black colored magic surrounding his hand. "Cataclysm!" He tried to strike the knife with the attack, but the knife turned dark green, enveloping Karma and his knife in a barrier. The Cataclysm struck the barrier and broke it, but Cat Noir's ability timed out.

Cat Noir jumped back. "He has more than one ability m'lady. How can we paws-ibly get ourselves out of this?"

Ladybug looked around. "Stop making puns and I'll think of an idea to beat him. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and from it, a red and black dagger sheath landed in her hands. "A sheath? What can I do with this?"

"It'd be real great if you hurried up bugaboo!" Cat Noir grunted, trying to hold back Karma's constant assault and prevent the villain from getting their hands on the Cat Ring. Ladybug looked around, quickly devising a plan.

 _The sheath, the knife, Cat Noir's pole, her yo-yo…_

"That's it! Cat Noir, throw me your pole!" She called out, gaining a questioning look, but Cat Noir listened and threw the pole at Ladybug. The heroine tied the pole to her yo-yo and the wrapped it around Karma, tying him up.

Karma struggled, trying to get himself out of this situation. Ladybug took the knife and stepped on the hilt, breaking it and forcing the Akuma inside fly out. She untied Karma, who fell to the ground tiredly.

Ladybug looked at the Akuma and flipped open her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" She flung the yo-yo at the Akuma, trapping it and releasing the purified butterfly.

Karma reverted back into Ryuuto, shaking his head. He then looked at Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Was I just… Akumatized?"

"Sadly, yeah. But my bugaboo and I took care of it." Cat Noir smiled.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect Hawk Moth to be so… convincing." Ryuuto sighed, standing up. "I'm ashamed of myself…"

"Don't be. Negative emotions pop up once in a while, but it's our job to forgive and forget. To keep getting back up." Ladybug said. I heard beeping from their Miraculous. "Well, I have to leave. Bug out!" She swung away with her yo-yo and Cat Noir left as well. Ryuuto walked home ashamed.

William was sitting on one of the couches, when he saw his grandson. "Ryu, come here." He said, as Ryuuto sat next to him. "Your father would have wanted you to have this." He opened the large chest with a silver key, showing two smaller chests. He opened one of them, showing a silver necklace in the shape of a wolf's tooth. "This is the Wolf Miraculous."

Ryuuto stared at it disbelievingly. "How?"

"Our family isn't just wealthy, your father and mother were the heroes of Japan. The Rabbit Goddess and the Dark Fox, they were called. It's time you inheirted their will. This Miraculous will suit you the best." Ryuuto took the necklace gingerly, and put it around his neck. The wolf part glew and a light shot out of it, which turned out to be a little green eyed silver wolf.

It then spoke in a female voice. "Hiya! I'm Shimi, the Wolf Kwami of the Pure Wolf Miraculous! I'll be your friend and Kwami for the rest of your life!" Ryuuto just blinked at the little female Kwami.

"This'll take a while to get used to." Ryuuto said, causing both his grandfather and Shimi to laugh.


	2. Hydra's Attack!

Miraculous: The Wolf's Origins

Chapter 2: Birthday Gone Wrong! The Attack of Hydra!

(3rd POV)

It's been a while since Ryuuto got his Miraculous. Upon realising that his whole family was actually magic, he asked his grandfather to train him with the usage of his Miraculous' powers. Apparently, Ryuuto had many small abilities, but only one "Super Move". He called it Elemental Fissure, where Ryuuto was able to coat himself or anything he wants with a element. He could turn his arm into a rock, for protection, or light his weapon, which was a knife, on fire.

By the time he mastered his Miraculous abilties, it was Jack's birthday, Ryuuto invited his whole school upon the request of his grandfather. Reluctantly, he invited Chloe as well. Ryuuto smiled, as Marinette and her parents were kind enough to help him make a cake. Which was great, as Ryuuto couldn't bake to save his life.

"The cake looks great, Marinette. Thanks for the help." The cake was a two layered chocolate, with exactly 27 candles.

"No problem, Ryu! I'm just happy to help a friend out." The bluenette smiled. The two grabbed the cake's platter carefully, and slowly took it to the dining room, where Jack was smiling. I looked at Chloe from the corner of my eye. She was behaving so far.

They then sang the "Happy Birthday" song, where even Chloe sang, albeit slightly sarcastic.

'One false move, and I'll kick her out, daughter of the Mayor or not.' Ryu thought to himself. Jack looked at the white haired teen and smiled, walking over to him when he blew his candles out.

"James, listen-"

"Don't call me that." Ryu hissed.

Jack smiled wider. "You need to understand this, Ryu. I want you to let your grudge against Chloe go for today. For me, ok?"

Ryuuto smiled softly. "Alright, 'brother'. For you."

Jack ruffled Ryuuto's hair and started slicing the cake, giving everyone a slice. Ryuuto ate his and his eyes widened. "Marinette, this is amazing! Your parents taught you well."

Marinette smiled bashfully. "I'm not that great-"

William walked over to Marinette and smiled. "Young woman, I would be honored to sponsor your family's bakery. Their food is amazing." Marinette looked shocked, and then bowed.

"W-we'd be honored to have your help s-sir! Thank you!" She squeaked, walking over to her parents to tell them the news. William turned to his grandson and gave him a vial of green liquid.

"Ryuuto, I need you to give my friend Wang Fu this vial." He also gave his grandson a note with Wang's address. "Come back when you're done."

"Of course, gramps." Ryu rushed off to find Wang Fu.

(Some time later)

Ryu landed in front of his house, after coming back from Master Fu's place. He opened the door to see Chloe and Jack arguing. 'And Jack was the one who told me to let my grudge go. Hm…' I sighed.

"Chloe, leave my house, now please." Chloe scoffed, and left, taking her butler with her. Ryu turned to Jack, but the adult he looked up to pushed him out of the way, and out the door he went.

"Bro…" Ryu stared at the door, only hoping that Jack would calm down before he fell victim to a Akuma.

(Hawk Moth's lair)

Hawk Moth stared out his window. "Do I sense more negative emotions? Yes, these emotion's of anger and spite always make the strongest of supervillains." Hawk Moth grabbed a butterfly and imbued it with his dark magic, letting the Akuma go. "Go my pretty Akuma, and evilise him!"

(With James)

Jack walked through the streets of Paris, growling. "Ugh, I hate that spoiled brat!" He punched a wall, cracking it slightly as he sighed. "Damn it…" He went into his jacket, and pulled out a heart shaped locket. "Ryu was right… I shouldn't have even LET the insufferable girl come to the party." The Akuma neared Jack's locket, and hit it, turning it purple.

"Hello Hydra. I am Hawk Moth. I will give you all the power you want, but all I want from you back… Is Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

Jack sighed, uncaring. "Fine, Hawk Moth. I don't care about arguing. Give me the power I need." The purple magic leaked from the locket, and covered his body.

Jack came out transformed. His hair was now pure white, with green eyes and slitted snake-like pupils. His clothes shifted, now wearing a poison green colored skintight jumpsuit. On his back was a black scythe.

"This world will be conquered by me, Hydra, when Ladybug and Cat Noir are out of the picture!"

(With Ryuuto, Ryuuto's POV)

Ugh, Chloe ruined someone else's life now… Jack's emotions are so easy to play with and mold when fustrated… Hawk Moth must have gotten to him. I growled. I heard my grandfather gasp. "You sensed it too, huh gramps?" I said.

"Indeed. Leave quickly, before Jack causes too much damage." My grandfather nodded. "I will make up a excuse for you until you come back."

"Alright gramps, see ya!" I rushed out the door and let Shimi come out of my jacket.

"Are you ready to fight your first actual Akuma?" The small wolf spirit asked.

"Honestly, no. But I'm still willing to fight for Paris. And for Jack." I put my wolf tooth locket out of my pocket and wore it. "Shimi, Primal Howl!"

Shimi was absorbed into the locket, turning it a bright silver color. Magic spread out from the tooth and covered my body. My pants turned a silvery-blue color, and my jacket also turned silver. A dark silver curved knife appeared in my hands. I looked down and saw my shoes were now dark gray. "Alright, first mission as Okami. Let's go!" I flowed magic into my blade, and watched it turn a light blue color. I pointed it at a random light post, and watched as blue magic stretched out and wrapped around it snugly. I then swung away, using the light blue magic like Ladybug's yo-yo.

I then saw a strange sight, a snake the size of a horse was chasing civilians. "Are you kidding me? Giant snakes?" I turned my knife's color dark red, and shot a bunch of energy waves at it, dispelling the snake.

More serpents slithered out of the darkness, and I grunted. "Wind Cutter!" I pushed out my hands, and a gust of wind sliced through the serpents and dispelling them too. Everywhere I went, more snakes appeared for me to kill. "So many dang snakes…" I then saw Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to fight some snakes off.

I smirked. "Time to be a hero." My knife glew purple, and I shot unstoppable energy attacks from it towards the snakes. They all poofed into smoke, and I landed near the two more experienced Superheroes. "Hello Ladybug, Cat Noir. Nice to meet you guys."

Cat Noir and Ladybug just stared. "Who are you?" The black suited Superhero asked. I smirked.

"Your new partner. Call me Okami. I hold the Wolf Miraculous." I showed them my necklace.

Ladybug stared at the wolf tooth. "That just looks like a tooth…" Cat Noir then interjected.

"C'mon m'lady. The tooth is glowing silver, and he has a GLOWING knife. Plus his eyes are colored with a color not usually seen in normal people. He's gotta be telling the truth." The Cat Ring holder said.

"Alright fine, they can stay. I suppose you know where the Akuma victim is?" Ladybug asked. I nodded, and zipped away, leading them to Jack's location.

When we got there, I saw Jack. He looked completely different from his normal self. I stared in shock, but then glared.

"You, villain! We're going to take you down!" I yelled. Jack turned, with a lopsided grin.

"So, Ladybug and Cat Noir have a new little playmate… But all cats, dogs, and bugs should know… Not to mess with a Snake. Especially me! The King of Snakes, Hydra!" Hydra pulled off his trident, and stabbed it into the floor, causing it to crack heavily, gray light leaking from the floor.

"Everyone, get back!" I jumped onto a far away lamp post, seeing the broken street floor and rocks shift themselves into the shape of a large snake.

"Go my pet! Attack!" The artificial being roared, and shot towards Ladybug. "Without her, there is no purification!" My eyes narrowed, as I turned my knife into pure magic in my hand, and jumped in front of the rock snake.

"Magic Absorption." I stated, as the magic keeping the snake together was absorbed into the Light in my hand, and I landed, turning my knife back to normal. "I used up 50% of my power to use that, and got 55 back. Alright… That leaves me with a extra 5% of power for extra small abilities."

Hydra growled, and then laughed. "You, wolf boy! Lord Hawk Moth wants your Miraculous too! I'll take it and please my new master!" He then stabbed himself with his trident, and the trident somehow FUSED with their body.

One bright flash of light later, Hydra was now quite literally what he called himself. A hydra. A large 7 headed snake, with white scales and green plates on it's back. Its eyes were a extremely light shade of violet. Hydra hissed manically. "This is your end, fools!"

I growled. "I said, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" My knife elongated with dark blue energy. "Take this! VIRTUE BLADE!" The blue blade hit Hydra's tail, which Hydra put up for defense. Hydra flicked his tail and knocked me backwards into a car. "OK, need a new plan… All Seeing Eye." I used the extra 5% I got to send out a wave of energy that found the thing fueling his snake transformation. The hat he kept wrapped around his tail.

"Got it. Cat Noir! Ladybug! Get ready to use your special moves!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shrugged and nodded. I motioned for Cat Noir, who rushed with me to Hydra. "Elemental Fissure! Flames of Hope!" My knife was coated in bright blue flames, and I struck Hydra with it, causing him to hiss in pain. Cat Noir then hit the hat that fell with Cataclysm, turning it to ash, and turning him into a normal Supervillain. I then held his arms tightly, seeing his glowing locket. "Ladybug do your thing- Gah!" I was then knocked away as a small snake servant went to strike me, and Cat Noir had his own fair share of snakes.

My knife skid away, too far for me to reach. I weakly fought back against the snake. "Ladybug, anytime now!"

The blue haired Superhero nodded. "Lucky Charm!" She used her signature move to summon a small blue crystal with a snowflake symbol on it. "What do I do with…" She looked at me and tossed it in my direction. I managed to grab it, and I felt a small increase in power. I kicked away the snake, seeing my knife glow when I neared it. The knife and the crystal fused, covering my knife in ice. I raised my weapon.

"Chaos Blizzard!" Suddenly, clouds drove in, and a blizzard came through, and froze the arms and legs of Hydra. "Ladybug, take the Akuma!"

Ladybug quickly reacted, taking the locket ad crushing it under her foot. She purified the Akuma and I sighed, watching all the damage be undone. I looked at my Miraculous and saw it's glow was fading fast. "You guys take the victim wherever he belongs, I gotta go." I ran off, using my knife to zip off back to my grandfather's house.

When I got back, I shifted back into my normal self, and Shimi fell into my hands. I fed her a small slice of Jack's cake, and let her return into my jacket. I saw Grandpa William standing in front of the door knowingly. "So, how'd your first Akuma go?"

"Pretty well, I guess. Now c'mon, enough of this Akuma stuff, we have a birthday party to celebrate!" I smiled, following my grandfather back inside. 'This new Superhero thing is kinda fun… I will defeat Hawkmoth though.' I thought, a determined look in my eyes.


	3. Volpina, Friend or Foe?

Miraculous: The Wolf's Origins

Chapter 3: Volpina? Friend or Foe? The Emperor's Rise.

(3rd POV)

Ryuuto was walking to school when he noticed the box his grandfather got his Kwami partner from. "Hey Shimi, there was a second box in there right?"

The small wolf Kwami flew out of Ryuuto's jacket. "Yep! But… you don't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Your Miraculous has the ability to unlock the chests… and unleash my 'brother'." Shimi said. "Kuro, the Black Wolf Kwami of Darkness and Power. He grants the power of Magic Mastery, mainly."

Ryuuto neared the box, and lifted his Miraculous to the lock but he hesitated. He instead took the box, knowing it was his anyways, and shoved it into his bookbag. He then ran out the door and got to school.

When he got there, Ryuuto noticed everyone was talking about someone called "Lila". He walked over to Adrien and Nino, eyebrows raised. "Hey, guys? What's with this Lila talk?"

"Oh, Lila is a new student here. She was saved by Ladybug once, and is friends with her." Nino responded. Ryuuto was shocked.

"Really? That's.. Cool." Ryuuto smiled, but on the inside he was thinking otherwise. 'I haven't heard or seen a Ladybug rescue involving anyone named Lila… this is strange… maybe I just missed it?' Ryuuto shrugged it off, and went to class until he got the feeling of a Akumatized victim was created not too long after he left class that afternoon.

He rushed outside, and used some of the magic he had within himself to cloak himself in darkness near a shady tree. "Alright Shimi, Primal Howl!" Ryuuto's Kwami turned into white-silver light that entered the Light Wolf Miraculous.

Okami smirked, and then lost his smirk when he saw a giant meteor nearing Paris. "Ok, that's definitely dangerous." He pulled out his knife, and used it's magic to swing over to the meteor. He prepared to destroy it with his Elemental Fissure technique, but it was knocked away by a orange figure.

Okami blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "Was I hallucinating or did someone else get a Miraculous?" He ran over to a building where he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir standing.

"This is weird. Not complaining, but who's the new heroine?" Okami raised a questioning eyebrow.

Said new heroine landed in front of the 3 more experienced heroes. "Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!" Volpina flew off, with Ladybug and Cat Noir following, and after some time of thinking Okami followed.

When Okami caught up with the others, he was shocked to see Hawk Moth. "I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh!" Cat Noir gasped.

"He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!" Ladybug said.

Okami stayed silent, thinking.

Volpina smirked. "We can take him down, but it's gonna take all four of us. We better make the most of our individual talents." Volpina stressed the 'individual talents' part.

"You can count on us." Cat Noir smiled.

"Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir. Nice outfit." Volpina said, looking towards the blonde hero.

"Why thanks, you too!" Cat Noir said, scratching the back of his head. Okami rolled his eyes.

"Can we just focus on taking on Hawk Moth?" The wolf-based hero hissed.

"Woah, look who woke up grumpy today." Volpina joked at Purity Miraculous holder. Ladybug turned to Volpina, a little annoyed.

"Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?" The lucky superheroine asked.

"The power of flight and super strength." Volpina responded.

"..." Okami wisely chose to keep quiet. He didn't want to intrude on this argument. He then saw Hawk Moth dissapear. "Hey guys-"

"He's getting away!" Volpina said, taking the words right out of Okami's mouth. She flew off, with the other two heroes following. Okami grunted.

"Yes he is…" Okami used his knife's magic to summon a green energy disk, and used said disk to fly off at high speeds. When Okami stopped, Volpina looked at him.

"Hey, wolf boy! You can get Hawk Moth from above!"

"...Sure…" Okami responded. He rushed off, flying over Paris as Hawk Moth kept dissapearing. Soon, he was flying so fast he didn't notice a cage he was about to run into. He slowed down, but he found himself trapped.

"Looks like I trapped a wolf." Okami looked up to see Volpina. "You may not have done anything wrong to me, but I don't need people in my way. Now to go trap a Bug." Volpina laughed and flew off, leaving Okami fustrated.

"She's a Akumatized villain…" Ryuuto used his knife to cut through the cage after lighting it on fire with _Elemental Fissure_. As soon as the flaming blade touched the cage, the cage dispersed into yellow-orange mist. "Illusions? Bah, whatever. I have to go find Ladybug and Cat Noir…"

Ryuuto flew off, finding himself at the Eiffel Tower. This time the reason he was a little late to the battle was because he was trying to avoid more illusionary cages. They may be illusions, but they were annoying.

"Guys, you figured out Volpina's lies huh?" Okami landed next to them.

"Yeah, but she has Adrien." Ladybug said.

"Not true. I can 'sense' living things. That thing has no scent. It's a illusion!" Okami grinned.

Cat Noir threw his baton at the fake Adrien and showed it was a fake, as was the Volpina holding them. "There she is!" Ladybug said, pointing out the real Volpina.

"Time for a beatdown then…" I ignored my Miraculous' timer. I did absorb a few Illusion's magic, so I probably had 5 minutes. The same amount of time for a normal detransformation.

Volpina and Hawk Moth were fustrated. They were so close!

[Back In Hawk Moth's Lair]

"Ugh! I was so close! This Okami is ruining everything!" Hawk Moth said.

"Hawk Moth, do not despair…" A calm, chilling voice said. Hawk Moth turned to see a shadowy figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall man, wearing a crimson cloak, a golden scorpion necklace with a glowing red ruby in the center, purple dress pants, a dark orange mask, and had a red scythe on his back. "Hawk Moth, I am Emperor Scorpion. I can assist you in your fights from now on. But I want something."

"If you are going to say the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, then no!" Hawk Moth said.

"Oh no, I do not want that. I want the Light Wolf Miraculous. I NEED it."

"What's so special about it?" Hawk Moth asked. "Is it as strong as the Ladybug or Cat Miraculous?"

"No, alone it is not. But when linked to the Dark Wolf Miraculous, it is as strong as the Cat Ring or the Ladybug Earrings." Emperor Scorpion said. "But it is not for the power that I want it. I want it so I can give it to it's true rightful owner. My son."

Hawk Moth pondered this. "Fine, help me out and I will assist you too."

Emperor Scorpion smirked, pulling the scythe off his back. He cut the air with it, opening a rift. Out of the rift came a purple mist. It went through the air, going to find Volpina.

[Back with Volpina and the Heroes]

Volpina was on the defense, trying to stop the heroes from grabbing her Akumatized Object. She saw a purple mist coming towards her and tried avoiding it until Hawk Moth spoke to her. "Volpina, let the mist enter your necklace! It will boost your powers!"

Volpina smirked. "Yes, Hawk Moth." The mist wrapped around her necklace charm, giving it a eerie purple glow. Her eyes gave off the same glow, as did her body. "I am Violet Volpina!" Her suit's colors changed to a purple and lavender color tones.

"Guys, I think we should back off… I used my powers up, and am about to detransform." Okami stated.

"Yeah…" Ladybug and Cat Noir agreed, retreating for now.

Okami got back to his house and detransformed. Shimi landed in his hands, tired. "Ryu, I'm not made to fight like that."

"I know Shimi, but who else can I use until you actually finished resting?" Shimi and Ryuuto looked at the backpack on the porch. "...Should I?"

"Maybe… My brother IS stronger than me, even though he is younger." Ryuuto took off the Light Wolf Miraculous, and put it back in the chest inside. He then took out the other Miraculous, it was a black mettalic wolf tooth. He wore it and a black light shot out of the necklace. It formed into a black wolf looking figure with red eyes.

"So, you're my wielder. Name's Kuro, Wolf of Darkness and Power." Kuro greeted. "Now, c'mon I'm getting impatient! Let's defeat Emperor Scorpion's Corruption Mist!"

"Wait, Emperor Scorpion? Corruption Mist? Will someone please explain?!" Ryuuto groaned.

"No time, just say Dark Night Howl!"

"Ugh, fine. Kuro, Dark Night Howl!" Ryuuto said, as Kuro entered the necklace. Ryuuto's hair turned night black, with a streak of purple. His eyes were now both red, and he was in a tight purple bodysuit. "Oh come on, I didn't really like these kinds of suits!"

"Don't blame me for not being the lazy of the two." Kuro said.

"You can talk to me when transformed?" Lupus Tenebris (Dark Wolf) said, confused.

"Only Kwami able to do it I think. Other than Ragerr."

"Who?"

"Emperor Scorpion's Kwami. Now let's GO!" The kwami said, Lupus noticed his necklace was glowing when Kuro talked.

"Alright alright. Jeez." Ryuuto went for the sword on his hip and left.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were recharged and fighting Violet Volpina. Then, Lupus landed. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"Who're you?" Cat Noir asked.

"Same guy helping you literally 10 minutes ago." Lupus gave a lopsided grin.

"Okami?!"

"Yep, but now I'm LUPUS TENEBRIS! I'll handle this, my Kwami said only I can take on one of the Corrupted." Lupus said, with Ladybug and Cat Noir backed off.

"Let's finish this already! Darkness Rise!" Lupus' sword was covered in a black aura. He slashed at Violet Volpina, who ducked, but the Dark Wolf Miraculous holder smirked.

He turned the sword back into the floor, cracking it and causing major damage. Volpina was trapped on a single platform, where all around her was nothing but air. Reason, because Lupus was flying through the air carrying the platform. He placed it down in front of Ladybug.

"Mist Removal." Lupus said, putting his hand above the Fox Villainess' necklace. The Corruption Mist lef the necklace, and entered his sword. "My job in this current form is done. See ya Ladybug, Cat Noir! You can take the Akuma!"

Lupus flew off on another green disk and jumped through a window, detransforming. Kuro looked at him, smiling.

"Wow, you were the greatest partner I had!" The Darkness Kwami said. "Though I have a feeling you'll only use me when you really need it."

"Yeah, that's true." Ryuuto admitted. "Your powers are… addicting. Don't want to fall prey for that."

"Yeah, that's why I'm considered one of the two Forbidden Miraculous. But that's fine, right now I think you want explanations, right?" Kuro said, as Ryuuto nodded. "Tommorow, tell Shimi to take you to The Guardian. She'll understand what it means."

Ryuuto shrugged. "Alright then…" He didn't care, what he did want to know was more about the Emperor Scorpion person.

[NEXT DAY]

Wang Fu looked up to see William's grandson. "Ah, Ryuuto… or should I say Wolf. Welcome, Child of Balance. We have much to talk about. But first, we wait for someone."

"Who?" Ryuuto asked. The old man pointed behind Ryuuto, and he turned to see Marinette. "Marinette?"

"Ryuuto?" Marinette gaped.

"I wanted you two to meet. Alas, the Cat Wielder does not know of this because Plagg is forgetful, and forgets me sometimes." Wang Fu laughed lightly. "You two can fill Cat Noir in later. You know about Hawk Moth, but not about Emperor Scorpion. Ladybug, Okami. It's time you learned more."

Marinette and Ryuuto just stared at the old man, knowing they were in for a adventure.


End file.
